Another You
by Jessadee-x
Summary: Summary's inside, stupid thing won't let me post the whole thing....


Stupid thing won't let me post the whole summary. It must be too long. ITS NOT THAT LONG!! Anywho, here it is.

**Summary: **A one-song-shot-to-"Another You" by Cascada-tear jerker, you might cry just to tell you. Atlanta is dead and Archie can't take it. The guys tell him to get another girl (they weren't dating), but he says the same thing everytime, "No one could take her place". He just hopes that in Elysian Fields, Atlanta is happy and safe and feel the same way he did, does, and always will. A/A.

* * *

He sat by her grave that night, wondering, 'What was she trying to say before?'. That's been buggin' him for a couple weeks now. Everytime he thought about it, he could feel his eyes moistening. He didn't care if the others saw him crying. That would be something Archie and Atlanta would hide from the others, they didn't like it when they saw them cry. But he didn't care, they didn't either and they didn't make fun of him or tease him or anything. They felt almost the same way, except Archie's feeling was stronger. He could swear he could feel Atlanta say "I love you" to him before she closed her eyes for eternity. He begged her to stay awake just for a few seconds longer. He needed to know what she was trying to say to him! He could only visit her in Elysian Fields. Which Persephone would never let them go. So the only real way he could see her was if he died, which would happen in another, oh I don't know, another 80 years! He couldn't wait that long!

_So many times I was alone and couldn't sleep  
You left me drowning in the tears of memory  
And ever since you've gone I found it hard to breathe  
Cause there was so much that your heart just couldn't see  
A thousand wasted dreams rollin' off my eyes  
The time's been healin' me and I say good-bye _

He would make sure he visited her every week for as long as he could. He slowly put the flowers in fron of her grave, and saw the other dead flowers from the past couple weeks, and saw the words on her grave stone thingy that he will remember forever:

**Atlanta Fields -  
A true hero  
A true champion  
A true friend  
An unknown lover  
Though gone and never to return  
Her fire will always burn in the hearts of her loved ones **

This, he will always remember forever. But the one part scared him, she was an unknown lover because she never go to express her feelings for him. And now she's dead. And he will never get to know what she was going to say. He could've saved her. He could've! But he didn't. And all because Cronus' stupid giant held him back. But once he saw what had happened to her, he became angry, sad, worried, and scared.

_Flashback _

"Let me go! You stupid giant!" Atlanta yelled. She was held by both her wrists with the giant's hand and was about to be thrown off a building. But before the giant could drop her, she swung herself over so she kicked the giant in the face and he stepped back a bit, rubbing the blood from it's nose, and dropped Atlanta. Luckily, she didn't fall off the building, she landed just at the edge and she walked forward.

The others were battling other giants and Jay and Archie were trying to take on Cronus. And shortly after, the others killed all the giants except for one. Of course, Cronus' faithful companion Agnon. Seems that he's gotten alot better at fighting than all the other times they fought him. Theresa was hitting him with her numchucks (that it?), Neil was just screaming and running around, Odie was fighting, or at least trying to, and Herry was throwin' stuff at him, since he didn't have a weapon.

Atlanta thought she might as well help Archie and Jay, since Cronus is much stronger and the guys can take care of Agnon. Atlanta was running over to help the two boys, when,

"Put me down!!!" Atlanta yelled. Somehow, Agnon seemed to have kocked all the others off their feet and knocked them all out in one blow. The giant brang her over to Cronus.

"See Agnon. You really are my favorite." Cronus chuckled. "Now. How shall I kill you?" Cronus asked Atlanta as he put her hand under her chin.

"Easy. You don't!" Attlanta barked at Cronus.

"Temper temper. We'll to do something about that." Cronus smiled wickedly as he took out his sword thingy (ARGH!! What's it called!!) and ordered Agnon to bring Atlanta to him and hold the boys, especially Archie, back. Once Atlanta saw Cronus' thingy, her eyes widened and she gulped.

"Don't worry Atlanta. This will be quick and if it's fast enough, you won't feel a thing." Cronus evil smile grew even bigger.

Jay, Archie and Atlanta stared in horror as the cold blade came closer and closer to her chest. Jay and Archie couldn't look, this wasn't gonna be pretty. So Jay looked away and got ready for the scream.

As the blade was getting closer, Atlanta's eyes were closing tighter. This was it. The life of the hunteress will soon be ended. And she will be leaving so many people behind.

Cause I can breathe again, breathe again  
I'll be on the road again  
Like it used to be the other day  
Now I feel free again so innocent  
Cause someone makes me whole again for sure  
I'll find another you

_Archie was the only one who could see his best friend, and secret lover, die before his very eyes (not saying that he wants her to die and wants to watched, just that he couldn't look away). His eyes widened as he saw the blade come in contact with her chest. but he didn't hear a scream. That's because she couldn't. The pain was so great, that she couldn't scream. _

"No." Archie whispered. The prophecy was broken. Who cares about the prophecy?!! His best friend is going to be dead in like, 2 minutes!!

"If you want her back, take her. I'm done with her now." Cronus smiled and laughed while he walked through his portal, followed by Agnon.

"Oh my God! No!" Archie yelled as he ran towards Atlanta. "Atlanta! Atlanta can you hear me?!"

"A-Arch?" Atlanta wanted to make sure her best friend was there by her side as she opened her eyes.

"It's okay Atlanta. I'm here. I'm right here." Archie cried. Jay thought they should be alone so he went to go see how the others were doing.

"I-I'm so-rry."

"Don't be. I should be the on who should be apologizing! I could've killed the giant right then and there and save you! But I didn't! It's my fault!"

"No. It's n-not. It's nob-body's fault. I sh-should've been more c-caref-ful." Atlanta said as she managed to put her hand on his arm.

Archie tried not to cry but he couldn't help it. He gently pulled her onto his lap and stroked her hair.

Could you imagine someone else is by my side  
I've been afraid I couldn't keep myself from falling  
My heart was always searchin' for a place to hide  
Could not not await the dawn to bring another day  
You're not the only one so hear me when I say  
The thoughts of you they just fade away

_"Atlanta. It's okay. You're going to make it. We're going to get you to Chiron and he'll help you. Okay?" Archie said as he gently pulled her head up to his collarbone and held it there gently. _

"N-no. It's t-too late. I'm n-not gonna m-make i-t."

"Don't say that Lan! You are going to make it!" Archie could feel tears rolling down his cheeks.

"No. I'm n-not. I'll be d-dead by the ti-me you g-get th-there." Atlanta couldn't stop her flow of tears either, so she let them fall and mix in with the blood that was pooling around them.

"These last 9 months have been the best months of my life. I'll never forget them." Archie said as she kissed the top of her head and wasn't scared to do it and it wasn't awkward.

"S-same here."

They sat in silence for a few seconds.

"A-Archie?"

"Ya?"

"Please d-don't forget me."

"I'll never forget you."

Cause I can breathe again, dream again  
I'll be on the road again  
Like it used to be the other day  
Now I feel free again so innocent  
Cause someone makes me whole again for sure  
I'll find another you

_"There's something else I-I want t-to tell y-you." Atlanta said as she coughed and spit out some more blood. _

"What? What is it?"

"Y-You're the b-best friend a p-person could a-ask for and I-"

Archie needed to say it first, "I love you!!"

"I-I lo-" Atlanta didn't finish. Archie noticed she didn't finish her sentence and looked down.

Her eyes were closed.

"Atlanta!! ATLANTA!! NO!! Dont' go!! Please!! Don't leave me!! Please!!" Archie cried out, literally.

She didn't stir.

"This can't be happening." Archie whispered.

Sometimes I see you when I close my eyes  
You're still a part of my life

_Archie knew she was gone, but he finally got to express his true feelings for her. But he'll never know if she would feel the same. Archie could feel half of his heart die just as Atlanta did. There would be no more runs wit her, no more fights with her, no more doing romantic stuff to her when she's not looking, nothing. _

But I can breathe again, dream again  
I'll be on the road again  
Like it used to be the other day  
Now I feel free again so innocent  
Cause someone makes me whole again for sure  
I'll find another you

_That was it. Archie gently put her down on the ground and went back to the dorms. Jay didn't have to ask him what was wrong, he already knew and tears filled his eyes as well. Once the others woke up,he told them everything and they planned a funeral. _

They just wished they could go back in time and fix everything

End of flashback

"I love you Atlanta. I'll truly never forget you." Archie said as he read the stone over and over again, making sure he'll memorize it. He would also try to forget what what the guys, not Theresa, just the guys kept saying to him, 'It's okay just find someone else' or 'You'll find another girl someday (as in best friend)'.

"No one can take your place." He said out loud, not caring if anyone heard.

_I'll find another you _

He said one last thing before he left for the dorm,

"I'll never find another you."

Wasn't that sad?! Too bad I didn't cry though. And yes, I am working on the next chapter of "A Neverending Dream". Don't worry! Even though I barely have a line done in that chap...ter. Oops :S. Ya, that story might take a while.


End file.
